


Touch of time.

by raggedy_ginger



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crystal Gems, F/F, Fragile little human, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Polyamory, You're just a dork who fell in love with other dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedy_ginger/pseuds/raggedy_ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn't really know what home was. You didn't know what a family was like either.<br/>At least until you stumbled across a little town called Beach City.<br/>It was there that you found both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch of time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be one chapter including everything.  
> But it would be too long so I've split up everything.  
> Enjoy and tell me what you think?♥

All I had was my thirst for adventure, a penchant for attracting trouble and the money I'd managed to save from my part time job.  
What I didn't have was a home, a sense of direction or an idea of where I was or what I was doing. 

But that was okay.  
And Beach City seemed to be a place that understood that. 

As soon as I'd stepped off the bus that had stopped here on its route I had felt... at peace.  
The sunlight was warm and gentle and there was a cool breeze blowing off of the sea, carrying the calming scent of the salty ocean.  
There were charming little homes that I dreamed about living in and quirky shops along the promenade that I thoroughly explored.  
The people that I spoke to were friendly and helpful, suggesting places to stay and visit in the area and how to get there. 

So after some helpful directions I had been booked into a guesthouse on the beach front and left my hiking bag in my room and gone for a walk along the beach.  
The sun was beginning to set, casting a beautiful golden glow over the town so that it matched the warmth enveloping my heart as I let myself fall backwards onto the sand with a content sigh.  
My skin felt pleasantly warm in the last rays of the sun and I wiggled my toes in the coarse sand happily.  
In the distance I could see a massive carving of a woman jutting out of a cliff face, a wooden house built at its base, the statue's features were softened by the gentle light of the sun.  
But exploring that marvel was for another day.  
For now I was content to enjoy the feel of the warm sand beneath me as the sun slipped beneath the horizon and the stars started to light up the approaching night.  
For now I felt like this was home.


End file.
